


Let Me Keep You Safe

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 and 1 fic, First Time Kiss, Friendship, Liam declares his affection by fighting for Theo’s honor, M/M, Protective! Liam, Theo is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: For the anon that asked for Super protective! Liam on tumblr.AKA: The five times Theo was confused about Liam being protective and the one time he wasn't confused at all.





	Let Me Keep You Safe

The first time it happens Theo is surprised, but he doesn’t think much of it. He and the pack are gathered in the animal clinic talking about the latest problem sweeping through the town. Well, Scotts talking about the problem. Stiles though, Stiles is talking about Theo. 

“I just, I don’t see why we have to keep him around,” Stiles says, gesturing at Theo rudely.

It makes Theo bristle, his shoulders rising up towards his ears as various members of the pack turn their curious gazes on him.

Theo holds back an annoyed growl. They _don’t_ keep him around, he stays to help. _It’s different, he's different._  Still, Theo doesn’t plan on saying anything despite there being an entire arsenal of acerbic words sitting on the tip of his tongue to use against Stiles. Theo knows exactly what to say to destroy the spaztic teen, but Theo has been working on bettering himself lately. So, instead, he bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds and drops his eyes to the floor so that no one sees them flash in irritation. He knows the wolves in the room can smell the scent of his blood on the air; he hopes that they don’t comment on it.

“We don’t keep him around,” Liam growls from across the room and Theo jerks his head up to stare at the little werewolf in surprise. Liam’s blue eyes are narrowed in anger, his hands curled into fists at his sides, Theo can see blunt nails digging deep into his palms. “Theo stays because he wants to and he helps us.”

Stiles lets out a disdainful snort that has Theo on edge. He can understand Stiles’ intense dislike of him. Actually, Theo more than understands it after everything he's put the guy through. Theo knows he deserves whatever Stiles wants to dish out at him, but the animalistic side of Theo refuses to accept it laying down. The primal need to tear the human apart wars with the logical side of his brain, his nails piercing into his thighs as he fights the urge to shift. He's never had to exhibit control like this before, he's never had to quell his murderous instincts, but he does. He stays put, back leaning against the cold stone wall of the animal clinic, his mouth slowly filling with the taste of his own blood. He'll be good. 

“It would help more if he was back in hel—”

Liam growls, cutting Stiles' words off. The human's mouth clicks closed in surprise.

Theo watches as he blinks at Liam several times, before narrowing his eyes.

“Did you seriously just growl at me you little runt,” He asks incredulously, pointing at Liam. “Over _Theo_ of all people?”

Liam doesn’t respond, but his eyes are glimmering like a low fire in the dead of night. Theo glances around at the rest of the pack, curious as to whether they plan to intervene. Scott looks exasperated as he rubs at his face. Theo wonders if it’s difficult to sort out an argument between your best friend and your first beta; he wonders who Scott would show more loyalty too if he ever honestly had to choose. Malia’s face is set into a snarl, eyes narrowed at Liam as she quite obviously backs up Stiles. Mason and Corey appear to just be curious onlookers like Theo, eyes shifting from one to the other like they’re spectators at an intense tennis match.

“Scott, get your beta because he’s _obviously_ lost his mind since the last time we’ve been here,” Stiles says arms flailing around.

Liam’s face ripples like his wolf is close to the surface and just waiting for the opportunity to rip Stiles’ throat out. It's worrying because Theo _knows_ Liam has more control than this, he's seen Liam have more control than this. He flicks his eyes at the calendar on the far wall, eyes scanning the days until he lands on the current one. The phase of the moon sits next to the number 23, it's waxing but still far from being full. 

Theo frowns at the calendar, idly he contemplates whether it could be wrong before the sharp snap of high heels on concrete demands his attention as Lydia steps forward to the table. 

“Boys,” Lydia chides loudly cutting into Stiles and Liam's argument before Liam can stand up and charge at the human. She turns a disapproving stare from one to the other, her green-eyes glitter dangerously like she’s daring one of them to defy her. She places a perfectly manicured finger on the table and taps it twice. “Can we focus on the task at hand, please.”

Stiles looks like he’s prepared to argue more, but then Lydia narrows her eyes at him and the fight seeps from Stiles body. He’s left sulking beside Scott who has returned to explaining something Theo isn’t bothering to listen; this packs plans always go to shit anyway and everyone just ends up winging it in the end.

Instead of even pretending to pay attention Theo glances back over at Liam, but Liam isn’t looking at him. The little werewolf is too busy having a silent conversation with Mason while an overly amused Corey looks on, his arms wrapped low around his boyfriend’s waist. When Liam rolls his eyes at Mason and turns back to the meeting he notices Theo staring at him. Theo watches in fascination as Liam’s body goes rigid beneath his gaze.

“What,” He mutters under his breath just loud enough for Theo to hear and crosses his arms over his chest.

Theo shakes his head because that’s _his_ question, not Liam’s _. Theo_ is the one that’s confused here. He knows that he and Liam have gotten closer since the elder pack members left for college; Theo would almost call them friends if the label didn’t sound so foreign when it rolls off his tongue. Closer or not, though, Theo had no idea that Liam would be willing to stick up for him against one of the members of the pack; against his alphas best friend. It leaves Theo feeling off balance, his chest oddly warm near where his sister's heart beats. It’s strange, Theo doesn’t know whether he likes it or not.

Liam makes a face at him, most likely because Theo is still staring. The look is somewhere between annoyed and fondly exasperated before the beta turns his blue eyes away, giving his attention back to his alpha. Theo doesn’t stop watching him though, his eyes tracing the lines of Liam’s face, searching for an explanation, but finding nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Anon on Tumblr for sending me the prompt. I hope that this is close to what your were wanting. 
> 
> I’ve never written a 5 and 1 fic before so hopefully this turns out okay.


End file.
